Wetsuits are sportswear that are used by individuals to provide thermal insulation during participation in watersports such as sailing, sail boarding, surfing, paddling diving and so on. Wetsuits are traditionally made from a material consisting of neoprene or other closed cell foam or other substantially liquid impermeable substrate with high stretch laminated to a textile. Said material is generally sewn or bonded into a tight fitting garment that conforms to the users body and has the ability to stretch and flex according the users movements.
Wetsuits may be constructed as to provide a substantially watertight construction that prevents the ingress of a substantial amount of water during normal use. Other designs and methods of construction may also allow a reasonable flow of water through the suit.
An inherent problem with most wetsuits is the difficulty of removing the suit during use to urinate. While it is known in the art to provide a VELCRO or zippered relief opening on the crotch area, there is a need to provide a more durable relief opening that exhibits good stretch and comfort while also allow easy access during sporting activities. In a further aspect, there is a need to provide a substantially watertight seal to allow for use in watertight wetsuits.